The Boarder Gateway Protocol (BGP) is a policy centered protocol that provides for interdomain connectivity. The ability to apply policy permits very flexible methods of route selection and determination. However, in accordance with BGP protocol, each router within a domain must have a consistent view of the network outside of its domain. In order to satisfy this requirement, a single domain of network devices is required to have complete connectivity between its various network devices. This is accomplished using combinations of route reflectors and meshes. BGP has added the concept of confederations to intradomain BGP topology. Use of confederations is discussed in “Autonomous System Confederations for BGP”, P. Traina, IETF RFC 1965, the full disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Confederations provide additional hierarchy within a BGP domain. Due to the requirement for intradomain connectivity for BGP routers, it is difficult to scale the use of BGP to large domains.